


A Kiss

by BunnySmoog



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 02:39:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10935258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnySmoog/pseuds/BunnySmoog
Summary: A university AUish thing where two people fall in love.





	A Kiss

As the days inched ever closer to finals, the future Climatologist studied more and more. Few had seen her for weeks, her roommate Angela included. Finally, they decided it was time to get her out. 

 

"Really Mei, it is the last weekend of the year. You will do super during your finals. You deserve a night out. Besides Fareeha and I, Lena and Emily as well as Ameile and Sombra will be there. I promise it isn't karaoke like last time...this time aspiring artists are performing. All you have to do is have a drink, maybe meet someone..." 

As soon as Angela had brought it up, Mei already wanted to say no. Sure everyone said she would do great on her exams, but 'what if' tore at her mind. But as the medical student continued listing of the names or people she at least recognized and would feel guilty about leaving without a good bye, she realized this outing may be her only good chance. Sighing, she nodded her head, causing Angela to clap her hands excitedly. 

"Excellent. Start getting ready, we leave in half an hour!" Angela said before going off into her own room. 

Mei blinked as she processed what was said before quickly pushing herself away from her desk. A few papers slid to the floor as she stood up and rushed across the room to the closet. Desperately Mei searched through the drab sweatshirts and sweaters, searching for anything more presentable. Finally she came across a red dress with thin straps that cut diagonally across her thighs, the longest end landing mid calf. Gold embroidery embellished the neck and hemline, shimmering softly. 

A very rushed shower later, Mei was putting together final touches. A small dab of perfume, a coat of mascara, a golden shimmer on her lips. She was just putting on a pair of black heels when she heard a car honking outside.

"Ah! Wait for me!"

Quickly she grabbed her small black clutch and ran to the car, moving into the backseat behind Angela and Fareeha.

"Thank you for inviting me. It is good to be out of the house, actually." So lost in study she was, that she had forgotten the thrills of getting out. The other women said of course. Soon the car fell quiet other than the quiet sound of classic rock coming from the radio. When they came to a parking stop, Mei pushed open her door and smelled the night air. She could tell and knew it would rain this night, but did not mind. After looking at the street signs and determining where they were, she spoke again. "I will find a way home tonight, so please enjoy yourselves."

Fareeha gave Mei a small nod and a wink before putting an arm around Angela. Mei waited for them to move ahead before following after the two, letting them lead the way a small ways down the street. A group of people lingered on the sidewalk near a set of stairs that led below street level, music becoming more apparent the closer they were. Lena recognized the three approaching first, breaking the stilted conversation between the two couples.

"Loves you made it! And you managed to get Mei to come too!" The British woman hugged Mei, causing both of them to giggle. "You look fantastic!" Emily gave a small clear of her throat from beside Ameile. "Not as fantastic as you though, dear...now common! Let's get this thing moving." Lena quickly moved to link arms with Emily before leaving the group down the stairs. 

As they entered into the hole in the wall bar, already Mei could smell the stain of spilled liquors, of hazy smoke and broken peanuts. The group carefully made their way across the room. Someone had already gone ahead and reserved them tables near the stage, just to the left and closer to the bar. A woman with an eye patch stood behind it, pouring drinks by memory. Something told Mei she didn't miss anything that happened here. Oh the stories she could tell. The band that was already on the stage seemed offended by the women moving in the crowd during their set, giving glares as they played. The glares intensified as Lena and Sombra began to bicker, until finally the lead singer cut off the performance early. Mei cringed and got up, moving to the bar and away from her group as the next act started to set up. 

"What would you suggest?" Mei asked the bartender, not once glancing over at the stage. She heard the strumming of a guitar,the sort of jolt from the speakers gave as music began to play along with the guitar. The single eyed woman glanced Mei over before beginning to pour, staying silent as the performer began to sing.

"Beso, tan simple como eso...Tan simple como in beso.."

Her head swiveled around to the stage to look at the man. He was wearing blue jeans and a plaid shirt, boots and hat to match. His eyes were closed as his fingers moved across the strings, his Adam's apple wavering as her sang. As the bartender set a cup on the wood, the man opened his eyes. A small flutter worked in Mei's chest as she linked eyes with him, his heated gaze bringing a warmth to her stomach that she knew didn't come from drinking. 

"Todo piece cambia." His voice washed over her, a blush raising to her cheeks. She knew he couldn't be singing to her, couldn't mean a word, no matter what he was saying, but still she couldn't look away. Blindly, Mei took hold of the drink, taking a small sip, finding it to be a whiskey sour. The barest tint of lipstick stayed on the rim of the glass as she pulled it away from her lips, her eyes resettling on the cowboy. He had started to keep looking around the room, trying to draw others in a way that might convince them to tip. His song had at least done well to draw couples together, Angela and Fareeha already dangerously close to gravitating around one another. 

The song didn't last long, Mei spending most of it near the bar, working up the nerve to return to her seat near the stage...and yet as the song ended, Mei moved across the room, heat growing in her cheeks as she drew closer. Pondering for a moment, Mei set the drink on the stage, leaving it for the man. Another song started to play through the speakers, but the cowboy shook his head after taking a sip. Mei swore his lips touched the edge with her lipstick, and it was confirmed as he set the cup down, tints of red on him. His easy going smile was framed by his beard, unwavering as he pulled the guitar close again. His fingers moved surely as he closed his first eyes for a moment, playing alone. When his eyes opened again, he began to sing, gaze never leaving her for a moment. 

"If I could save time in bottle..."

\-----

After McCree finished his set, he was quick to take his bows and run off stage. Only taking the moments to carefully set aside his guitar before pushing his way through the groups backstage. Finally making it out to the main room, his eyes searched through the crowd, but he saw nothing of her. He considered checking with her friends before instead going to the bar.

"Ana I need your help real bad. An angel walked through here, and I'm 'bout to miss her." The woman behind the bar slowly smiled before pointing to the door. He tipped his hat before nearly sprinting out of the bar and up the steps. Standing under a streetlight, Mei looked out into the night, waiting. She heard the sound of his footsteps pounding on the stairs before she actually saw him, causing her to giggle. Such short of a run wouldn't make him lose his breath, and yet hearing her laugh, he couldn't seem to catch it. 

"You did not have to run, I would have been waiting." Mei says with a smile. 

"Seemed improper to make you wait Miss..." Jesse said as he finally managed to find his voice.

Another giggle bubbled up, hidden behind her hand. He could barely fight the urge to brush her hand away, to let the laugh ring loud and clear. "Mei...please, call me Mei."

Jesse nodded before clearing his throat. "I'd be honored for you to call me Jesse." 

Mei grins at him, eyes searching his face. Now that they were closer, she saw things like the unlit cigar tucked into the brim of his hat, the small signs of lines forming on his face. Biting her lip, Mei considered before pulling the cigar from his hat, tucking it into his shirt pocket. Included was a small note with her email and phone number. Still resting her hand on his chest, Jesse leaned in and pressed their lips together, heart pounding against her hand. 

The squeal of a bus breaking is what finally pulled them apart, both gently panting for breath. Looking at the number, Mei stepped away, a hot blush on her cheeks. 

"I hope to hear you again, Jesse." Mei said before stepping onto the bus. She leaned back out for one more thing. "Stay dry, vaquero." 

As the bus started to pull away, soft raindrops began to fall. For once, Jesse didn't mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration - Beso Letra by Josean Log https://youtu.be/7KaJFsedxO4  
> Time in a Bottle- Jim Croce https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=I1YxczPEPrs


End file.
